The Legend of Transylvania
by Thay23
Summary: Summer,Heidi,Bobby and the rest of the gang finds out about a legend that brings The secrets of Transylvania back to life. The past of the Farley's will be discovered and some faces from the past will show up.
1. A sent I've never smelled before

Rated:K+ -Language: English Gerne:Romance/Friendship

Tv show: Summer in Transylvania

Characters: Bobby & Summer F.

This is my first fanic so please be easy on me. Sorry if the characters are ooc.

I don't own Summer in Transylvania!

The Legend of Transylvania

Chapter 1: A sent I never smelled before

Bobby's POV

It was a weird morning at Stoker High. I've heard from Jake that he and Bolt got detention form , bcause Bolt brought his snake called James Bolt to put it in his office. But The snake of Bolt escaped and was loose in the cafeteria, when saw Jake and Bolt with the snake. He gave them detention for two days. Rolf and the rest of the Pack we're dressed like chickens today because Rolf made a bet with Heidi and Serena about how many times I was gonna say Summer's name when I was thinking about her. Rolf said I was going to say her name twice. But the girls counted that I called Summer's name like sixteen times. So The boys lost the bet and had to wear a chicken suit for the whole week. I walk down the halls of Stoker High. Desperatly searching for Summer. I had a huge crush on her since she came here and still we're just friend.

Summer's POV

This morning was...how should I put this... Normale for once. My dad was out of Town with Leo and Magda since yesterday. So that means Jake and I we're alone in the house for two weeks. When I told Heidi about It, she wanted to have a sleepover at my house, Serena thought it was a good idea. You probably thinks What Serena hates you, Right? Let me explaine that. Four weeks ago Serena came to me for advice because she and Rolf we're having Relationships problems. I gave Serena some advice and It worked. She said the she owned me one.

So back to the morning. Serena and Heidi we're at my house this morning and put their stuff in my room. we went to school, but this time without Bobby.

The last time he's hanging out with Rolf, that I miss him around me

Bobby's POV

two hours later

I was at Art class drawing a picture of Summer and Heidi that was taken at the Stakeout three days ago, because Heidi asked me to make a drawing of Summer and her as a gift for Summer's birthday. We made a deal that Heidi gives Summer the drawing and I something else and I was glad with it. I was almost finished when I heard the door open. I quickly put al white blanket above the drawing and looked who came in. First I though it was Heidi but to my suprise it was Summer who came in. She wore a red T-shirt with a black jacket, blue jeans and black boots. Her hair was over her schoulders and she wore a necklace with a schape of the moon. She had something behind her back. I was curious about it. Summer came to me and stopt in front of me.

"Hey Bobby how is it with you this morning?" she asked me with a smile I always loved about her. But this time I saw that she was nervouse. "It's great but it was weird because..."

"Because Rolf and his pack wore chicken suits because Rolf lost a bet from Heidi and Serena today? Heidi told me already." she said.

I looked at her blue eyes and then at her necklace. I saw a letter in that necklace. It was a B

"Summer,What do you have behind your back?" I asked with a divious grin on my face.

Summer took a few step back while I stood up and approched her. She took another few step back untill her back was at the wall.I put both my hands on the wall so that Summer couldn't go any where. I looked at her deep eletric blue eyes and saw her blush a little.

"Nothing...excually...It's a gift for you...Bobby." she said. She pulled a little black box behind her back and gave it to me. I opened it and saw a black necklace with a shape of a werewolf. I turned it around and saw that was something was writen on it. For Bobby from S. I looked at her and she gave me a hug. After a few seconds I broke the hug.

"Thanks Summer." I said.

Summer was about to leave when I grab her wrist and pushed her against the wall. She looked suprised just as I was. I could hear her heartbeat going faster and then I smelled somthing good. It smelled like vanilla. It was like my world was set still for a moment and I only could concentrate on the sent I smelled. I followed the smell and it lead to her wrist that I was holding. Her wrist was bleeding because I made a little scratch with my finger. Serena, Rolf, Jake, Bolt and Heidi came in the room and saw the scene. I let go of Summer's wrist while Serena and Heidi came to Summer to check if anything was alright. Rolf smelled the sent but ignored it and looked at me with a face that said We need to talk now.

"Bobby what did you do to Summer?" said Serena worried. Serena looked at me and then at Summer.

"I'm going to call my dad. He can bring Summer home." said Jake. "Come on Bolt." said Jake to his friend.

"What are you guys doing here?" Summer asked.

Serena and Heidi exchanged looks.

"Rolf and I smelled a sent that came from the Art class. That's how we came here." said Serena.

Heidi wrapped a T-shirt arround Summer's wrist. After a few minutes Came Jake with the news that Mr. Farley didn't answer his phone calls and that he remembered that his Father is out of town together with Magda and Leo for two weeks. Rolf and Serena had to leave because when they found out it was Summer's blood that smelled good. They had to go. Jake and Bolt have to go back to detention, while I have to bring Summer home.

**so this was the first chapter. i will update it soon.**

**Thay23**


	2. My true feelings

Rated: K+ -Language: English Genre: Romance/Friendship

TV show: Summer in Transylvania

Characters: Bobby & Summer F.

**Sorry if the characters are ooc.**

**I don't own Summer in Transylvania!**

The Legend of Transylvania

Chapter 2: My True feelings

Summer's POV

I had a feeling this was going to be a weird morning. But I never expected that **this** would happen.

I have to replay the event of a few minutes ago.

_**flashback**_

_**Bobby pinched me on the wall. I was surprised, but most of all I was scared. He had this hunger in his beautiful brown orbs that...that it was like the time stood still and the only thing I could concentrate about...was Him...and only him. When Heidi, Serena, Rolf, Jake and Bolt came in, I broke from my trance and I think that he also was in that kind of trance. I looked at Rolf who had a face like he smelled something good. Heidi and Serena came to me both with a worried expression on their faces. My thoughts we're interrupted when Serena spoke.**_

_**"Bobby. What did you do to Summer?'' she said worried.**_

_**"I'm going to call my dad. He can bring Summer home." said Jake. "Come on Bolt." said Jake to his friend.**_

_**"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.**_

_**Serena and Heidi exchanged looks and then looked at me again.**_

_**"Rolf and I smelled a sent that came from the Art class. That's how we came here." said Serena to me.**_

_**Heidi wrapped a T-shirt around my wrist. I noticed then that it was bleeding. Then I remember that Bobby made a scratch in my wrist with his finger. After a few minutes Jake came back to say that Dad didn't answer his phone calls and that he remembered that dad is out of town together with Magda and Leo for two weeks. Rolf and Serena had to leave because when they found out it was my blood that smelled good. To my confusion they had to leave. Both Bolt and Jake had to go back to detention. While Heidi had to go to class Bobby had to bring me home.**_

_**End of flashback**_

Now we we're waling in the woods that lead to my house. The tension between us was quiet. One of us need to say something to the other to break the silence.

"Summer...I'm truly sorry about your wrist and the bleeding part. I just didn't knew..." he said with a cute face that was full of guilt.

''It's alright Bobby. I forgive you." I said

He looked at the necklace I gave him. When I saw his face when he first saw it. He loved it.

"By the way thanks for the beautiful necklace." said Bobby.

I looked at him and said

"Thanks. Do you have a girlfriend?" Why did I asked that? Bobby looked confused and stopped in his tracks. And so was I.

" Heidi is my girlfriend."he said. I felt a little sad and dissapointed. He wanted to say something when he saw the confusion on my face.

"I told you that a two days ago. Don't you remember?" he said

That he even told me that pissed me of. Heidi didn't told me about it and now he says that He and Heidi have a relationship.

I wasn't trying to remember it if he said anything about it, but I didn't remember.

"I can't remember that you told me such stupid news." Wich I said angry but It wasn't my intention.

But Bobby took it as a mad answer.

"It's really stupid not to remember it Summer."

"No, I can't remember Bobby and I'm not exacly thrilled that you and Heidi have a relationship"

I walked further mad of course and there was light falling beautiful in the woods. I didn't noticed that Bobby was behind me untill he turned me around. He had that desire in his eyes just like at art class. But...It was filled with anger.

"Why are you not happy for me? Why are you not happy for Heidi?Why are you not hapy for your friends who have a relationship with each other?" He asked those questions. who gave me a answer that we both not expected.

"Because I LOVE YOU Bobby." i said out loud by accident.

He looked at me shocked about my reaction. I can't believe I told him my secret.

We decided to walk further to my house. When we we're at the front door, he grabed my keys from my hand and opened the door. We walked in and put our bags on the couch. We we're suprised when we saw Heidi and Serena together with Rolf, Bolt and Jake in the kitchen eating pizza. Heidi came to us and hugged Bobby and kissed Boby on the lips. I decided to give them some privacy. I walked in the kitchen and sat on heidi's seat. I grabbed a slice of pizza and talked with the others.

"Hey Summer. Dad called and gahe us some information about this house. He said that this house is the family residence of the Farleys." said Jake. I was just as shocked as Jake.

"So...This house is...ours..." he cut me off with a smirk.

"Yes" but I finished my sentence. "...and...mom" Jake smile faded and so was my smile.

Let me explaine. Three years ago wo lost our mom because of a car accident, But when we saw her two months later in the city with another men, we knew she was alive after a year and she didn't even came to see us after a year.

I wil explaine later but now I want to enjoy my pizza. Hope you don't mind.

_A few minutes later_

The gang and I we're talking about random things like Rolf chasing a goat a school in a dress and Jake and Bolt dancing like aliens in Serena's clothes. But each time when I looked at the others I always have the feeling that Bobby was watching me. Like he wanted to say something and then suddenly I could heard his thoughts:

**_"I know that I have Heidi as my girlfriend. She's nice and funny...but Summer drives me crazy...she's always on my mind...and in...my heart!"_**

**so that was Chapter 2.**

**about chapter 3 The past of the Farleys: Because I don't know where Summer and her family lived before they came to Transylvania, I'm gonna write the past of the Farleys that's gonna take place in Londen,England.**

**I will update soon**

**Thay23**


	3. The Past of the Farley's

Rated:K+ -Language: English Gerne:Romance/Friendship

Tv show: Summer in Transylvania

Characters: Bobby & Summer F.

This is my first fanic so please be easy on me. Sorry if the characters ar ooc.

I don't own Summer in Transylvania!

I split this chapter in two.

In this chapter i will introduce you to the characters i created that will show up in later chapters.

Legend of Transylvania

Chapter 3: The Past of the Farley's

Jake's POV

Summer, Bolt and I we're in summer's room relaxing a bit. Heidi and Bobby we're on a doubble date with Rolf and Serena so we'll expect them later. Summer was reading her old diary that she wrote five years ago. Bolt looked at me and said: "Dude what's the matter? You've been acting like this since you told summer about this house." I looked at Summer and then she knew already what I was asking. "Jake...you can tell him. I don't mind...they have to know...Before it is to late." she said when she put her old diary under her pillow. 

Bolt looked at me and I told him:"You know that sometimes that the little brothers of the family read theire old sister's diary, well I did that to all of her diaries except the one she wrote five years ago. Well, I have to admit that i read in it and I regreted it...It was...It was about our mom, friends of the past, a ritual of the supernat.."

"Hide!" Interrupted summer us. She pushed us in her closet including herself. I had to admit her closet was big. We heard footsteps and voices comming from the room.

"We have to find those two hunters." said a female voice. "Kat...Summer can't be alive so as Jake and their father. They're suppose to be dead because of the ritual..." "Yeah that we failed James. Sophia really wants us to find them." a girl named Kat said to that a boy named James. For some reason those names sound very familiar to me. And then I remember those names. Those names belong to Summer's old friends from Londen who we're ordered to kill us by James' leader and Friend Trevor who is the leader of a werewolf pack in London. Summer grabbed something out of a bag and it we're two daggers. One dagger with a red blade for me and a dagger with a black blade for herself. "Bolt I want you to stay here and don't move." She ordered him.

Summer and I slowly got out of the closet and looked at our targets. They looked exacly like Bobby and Heidi only Kat had blond/red straight hair and James hair was much shorter then Bobby's. They could possebly be a mirror reflections of Heidi and Bobby. We then slowly came closer and attacked Kat and James. They looked at us with shocked faces.

"Summer your still alive how?" said kat.

"I would love to tell you but now I have to kill you like last time." Summer said sarcastically.

Me and James threw daggered looks at each other. James attacked Summer and pushed her to the door. Kat dangerously approched me with a wooden stick. She swings with the stick and treid to hit me with it, but I ducked in no time and pinched her to the ground. I used the blade that I had and put it in front of Kat's eyes and because of the smell of vervain she was unconscious. I helped Summer with James. He gave Summer some kicks with his foot and used his fist to hit her, but missed it because she blocks them with her hands. She punched him in the stomach and he fell to the ground. He treid to get up but suddenly Bolt approced from behind him and knocked him out with a baseball bat. Bolt looked shocked at what we did and when things got more...unexpected...Serena, Rolf and Bobby came in and looked at two people who we're unconscious on the ground.

Bobby's POV

I looked at two people who looked exacly like Heidi and me. Summer who was a little bit brused at the armes just as Jake with a terrifeid Bolt who had a baseball bat in his hands looked at me with a face that said: ''I can explaine everything.''. I looked at her and saw a fire in her beautiful eyes. The only thing I could say was. "What the hell was going on here?"

_to be continued_


	4. The Past of the Farley's part 2

Rated:K+ -Language: English Gerne:Romance/Friendship

Tv show: Summer in Transylvania

Characters: Bobby & Summer F.

Sorry if the characters ar ooc.

**I don't own Summer in Transylvania!**

The second part of The Past of The Farleys.

sorry if it reminds you of the vampire diaries. It's a little inspiration for the past of Summer and Jake.

In this Chapter You will know more about the ritual and the wolfpack of londen.

Legend of Transylvania

Chapter 4: The Past of the Farley's

Summer's POV

We're now in the living room that was now filled with a akward silence. I was thinking about how I shall expain the situation to our friends. "Summer what happend upstairs when we we're gone?" asked Heidi. Sometimes I wanrt to open her throat with my dagger. Serena, Rolf, Bobby and Bolt looked at me and Jake who also wanted the same answers. "We kept some secrets from you guys." said Jake. "What kind of secrets?" said Heidi who now put her hand on Bobby's hand. why did that Witch need to do that now i thought . I Felt a Little rage in me and then suddenly heidi stood up with pain in her hand then I discovered. Her hand is on FIRE. She quickly run to the kitchen and put her hands under the water. Bobby looked at me and knew that I did that but said nothing. "The first secret is that we're hunters and part witches who first lived in Londen untill there was a ritual where Summer with our dad and I needed to die to help the werewolves, Zombies, Vampires, Ghosts and all the other supernatural creatures in the world." said Jake.

"How come that we never heard of that ritual?" asked Serena. "Because it's not know by every supernatural spicies. Only bij wolves but bij them it's called..." "The accident of 2009" interrupted Rolf. Bobby looked confused at him. "What is that story about?" asked to him.

Rolf took a deep brath and told the story. "The story is about the legendary wolfpack from londen. They had a Leader named Trevor who want to became the Leader of the mightiest wolfpack in the world. He had everything to make that true...expect the family bloodline of...The Farleys." he began. Bobby Looked at me and then at Jake. Heidi came in and stood next to Rolf. "There we're five members of that pack who joined Trevor. Those names we're Jackson and Kane Wood, Mikael Jones and Josh and James Williams. That pack looked alot like ours Bobby and I meant their apperrances." Bobby then remembered that those two who he saw laying on the grond looked exacly like Him and Heidi. "Let me guess that that boy who I saw on the ground..." "Yeah that was James and his girlfriend Kat. James looked like you and Kat looked like heidi" I said to bobby. "Why did that Ritual not worked?"asked Bolt Heidi and Serena at the same time.

"Because that ritual became a disaster when we we're dying was not the duty of that wolfpack and It almost destroyed them. We came back to life and ran from that pack...and...our mom." Jake explained and felt again rage when I mentioned my mother. "What do you mean with 'Not the duty of that wolfpack'?" asked Bobby To be the mightiest wolfpack was only the goal of one wolfpack and that is..." "The wolfpack of transylvania." I finished. Bobby loked a little bit scared Rolf was alomst frozen. "Our mother...she had a car accident a year before the ritual. When we saw her the day before the ritual at the mall. We saw her with her boyfriend we we're so mad and upset that we said we wanted to do the ritual. And she was the one to kill us together with that stupid pack." Jake said when he stood next to me.

"So you are both human. Who are Hunters and half witches who we're supposed to die at that ritual but came back to life and ran away. Your mother was in a car accident while she faked her death and was the one who should have killed you guys and That wolf pack how did the know of your existence?" asked Heidi.

"James was my boyfriend. He was sent to have a close bond with me and dat wa a distraction for Trevor. When he knew that my dad, Jake and I we're alive he wanted to apologize. But I knocked him out with vervain and locked him up in our old house." I said with rage and before I knew that I broke the vase. "Jake calmed me down. summer you used Pyrokinesis before just calm down." "how did you do that?" asked Heidi. "I can obsorbe and manipulate fire that is a common thing by witches." i said to the others.

"How do the others look like?"asked Bolt. "James and Kat looked alot like Bobby and Heidi. Jenna Trevor's girlfriend looks like Serena, Trevor looks like Rolf and Jackson looks alot like Bolt.

what are they then?

one word

Doppelgängers

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]this is it hope you enjoyed it

Thay23


	5. Secrets are in The Attic

**Rated: K+ -Language: English Genre: Romance/Friendship **

**TV show: Summer in Transylvania **

**Characters: Bobby & Summer F. **

**Sorry if the characters are out of character. **

**I don't own anything of Summer in Transylvania ! **

**Only the Plot of this Story!**

**In this chapter you will discover the history behind the legend. Serena and Summer find something that reveals the legend of Transylvania I will do this chapter in the POV's of Serena and Rolf. **

**Thaks for you reviews for this story**

**Rachel-Rabbii**

**ShadowWolfGuardian **

**arc852 **

**Legend of Transylvania **

**Chapter 5: Secrets are in The Attic **

**Serena's POV **

It's now night in Transylvania and we're still at the house of the Farley's. After Summer and Jake explained about their past and those 2 intruders we saw. We decided to rest a little bit. Summer was a hunter and a human with powers of a witch. I still can't believe all of this. There are people from their past after them and they want us to stay out of it even when they shared their past with us. They're our friends we need to help them. Heidi for sure doesn't want to help Summer even when it's also her life being in danger. Don't tell anyone that I said this, but since she dating Bobby she's a little selfish. Sometimes she just kisses Bobby in front of Summer. Summer told me that all this 'Bobby and Heidi being together' thing is awkward for her and she has to be used to it. But when Jake, Bolt, Heidi and I we're walking towards the house, I heard with my super hearing that she didn't remember that Bobby told her about Heidi and him being together. And then she said that she loves him. what a drama don't you think.

Lucky Rolf and I were staying out of it.

Jake and Bolt we're playing video games. Heidi was talking with Bobby and Rolf about the movie, but he didn't paid attention to that. I knew he was looking around the room for Summer, but she was upstairs listening a song from The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn part 1 soundtrack and the song she played was called Love Death Birth wrote by Carter Burwell. I slowly walked out of the living room and got upstairs up to Summer's room to see her. I knocked on the door and she opened it. She tried to smile, but I didn't work. I also noticed that she was crying.

"Hey Serena please come in." Summer said to me

I came in and heard the door shut behind me. I looked around and saw some old pictures on her bed. She sat again on her spot on her bed and looked at the pictures on her bed.

"Are those pictures of your family? I asked

"Yes...those were good memories before Jake and I found out about the legend. Our grandmother lived with us back then. Now she's living in London and she often came visiting my father and Jake and I." she said with happiness and sadness in her voice.

She looked then at a wall with pictures of Bobby, Heidi, Bolt and Jake and Rolf and I. What I've noticed is that she doesn't hang around much with Bobby and Heidi, but rather go to the woods to read, to relax or the see nature.

"I've seen that you don't hang out with Bobby and Heidi anymore. I saw you last time in the woods lying on the grass while the sun was shining through the trees." I said

"Yes. I feel like I'm safe in the woods. Like it embraces me with it's energy and protection. The woods make me strong and its..."

Summer stopped talking when we both noticed that her necklace witch had a shape of a moon shined like the moonlight and that enchanted light shined to the hall. We followed the light and it shined above our heads to a door that was above us.

"Why did your necklace lead us to the attic?" I asked.

"I have no idea." she said

She opened the attic door and then a ladder came and we climbed up to the attic. The attic looked different like

we we're in a cellar instead of a attic. we were mesmerized by the silver metal jewelry box that was in the middle of the room.

"It's beautiful." Summer said.

For some reason Summer opened it with her necklace and then we saw three paper scrolls. We opened it and we couldn't believe what we have found and read.

**Rolf's POV **

I'm still in the living room with the others but I noticed that Serena was missing, but I said nothing and I think she must be with Summer right now. What was really strange was when I saw a light from the saris Bobby was howling and so was I. Heidi's eyes began to turn red and Bolt eyes changed into green. My eyes and also Bobby's turned blue and we saw the light. We smelled a sent that smelled both like vanilla.

It came from two places. One was from Jake and the other came from upstairs.

''That must be Summer's sent.'' Bobby said. I nodded in return

Heidi smelled the sent and she said it was a terrible sent that came from upstairs, Jake was in raged and Heidi got water all over her. We turned normal again and we all looked at Jake for some explanation, but he didn't knew about it.

We then tried to calm ourselves when we heard Summer and Serena coming downstairs. They looked terrified and surprised at the same time. Serena held a silver jewelry boy and Summer held three old paper scrolls.

"Hey Summer what do you have there?" Jake asked

Summer put the scrolls on the Table and then looked at her brother.

"Remember the legend?...We had many questions and...I think they're all answered in here." Summer said nervous

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked and Looked at Summer who looked at him. She quickly looked away because of Heidi's expression.

"In this scrolls there is everything you need to know about...The Legend of...Transylvania." Serena said

The others looked shocked towards each other because of the words Serena just spoke. Heidi and Bolt sat on the couch. Serena and I stood next to Jake. Bobby stood next to Summer which didn't amused Heidi much. And all of us looked at the three old scrolls which had all the answers to our questions.

**This is it. I will make a new chapter soon when I get inspired. Tell me what you think and say what you want to happen in the next chapter. What could make it more excited and mysterious for you readers. **

**I will write soon**

**Thay23 **


	6. History Repeats Part 1

**Hey**

**This time I will do a little POV of Heidi when she's writing in her diary. Sorry if she's out of character and mean, but it's something that maybe fits Heidi very well. Give me reviews for what you think.**

**And this will be also split up in two.**

**Have fun with reading**

**Legend of Transylvania **

**Chapter 6: History Repeats**

**No one's POV**

It's night and the boys and Heidi decided to watch horror movies in the living room. Jake,Rolf and Bolt we're sitting on the ground. While Heidi and Bobby sat on the couch. They we're making out a few minutes ago when Serena and Summer we're getting popcorn and some drinks for them. Heidi kissed Bobby on the lips. The Boys groaned and said words like Eww or GET A ROOM YOU TWO and Hey do that when we are sleeping. Summer ignored it but felt insecure and almost mad, but decided to not show it. Summer and Serena closed the kitchen door while the others are watching TV. Heidi grabbed her backpack and grabbed her Diary. She opened it and searched for a blank page and began to write.

_**Heidi's Journal**_

_**Heidi's POV **_

_This...is..in one word...__**freaky **_

_This Legend is freaky and my live is freaky even for a zombie. After we decided to check out those scrolls, Serena and Summer decided to stay in the Kitchen and checked out the scrolls. Jake and the boys we're watching horror movies who we're lame, but...their boys and there's nothing we can do about it. Summer 'Princess of perfection town' isn't as perfect as I though she was. She has a mother who left her childeren and husband for someone else by faking her death and wanted to kill them in a ritual. What a mother huh? Lucky I have a lovely zombie father and famouse zombie mother.l stayed with the boys because The girls are talking and talking and talking and it's boring stuff. I'm sure that Summer's talking about __**MY**__ boyfriend Bobby._

_I saw her smiling at Bobby like she wanted to flirt with him and he had the same expresssion on his cute and adorable face. You want to know __**the real reason**__ I decided to date Bobby? It's because I know that Summer had a crush on him and when she wanted to tell him how she felt. I asked him to be my boyfriend before she approached him and he said yes. And the most __**EMBARASSING**__ part was that Bobby __**REJECTED **__Summer Farley, becuase of Moi. She kept her distance from us ever since and It had to stay that way. She gave him a present a week later, while he was working on her birthday gift. At the end she was pinned on the wall by Bobby and bleeded, because he scratch her wrist which I smelled a horrible sent of vanilla. __**Eww**__ I hate that smell. Well that's for today._

**Bobby's POV**

At the scary parts of the movie I jump and was within two seconds at the stairs. The boys we're hiding behind the pillows while I stood up. When the horror movie was over Jake and Bolt we're upstairs grabbing some more movies to watch. I forgot to mention this to Summer, but Jake, Bolt, Rolf and I didn't have to go to school tomorrow and Heidi is probably ditching class then to be with me. Rolf sat next to Heidi talking and talking about that stupid movie we had to watch. I think the title was The Twilight Saga: Eclips. They make vampires rediculous and that Bella girl is a damsle in disstress. She's a lame human. Summer hates the books except for New moon is her favorite because is centered about the wolves. Why do I know so much about this stupid stuff. That's what you get when you read those books.

I walked to the kitchen to see Serena reading the scrolls. "Hey Serena do you know about the legend in the scrolls?" i asked.

"Yeah...about that legend." Summer said nervous, while I sat in the chair next to Serena.

"What about it?"

"The legend tells about a human familie who lived in Transylvania. A werewolf of a powerfull clan had a connection with the daughter from that family." explained Summer to me.

"First it growed from friendship to lovers. They we're like mates which didn't please his familie and especially his fiance. They disaprove about this just like her mother. The adults did a ritual to make the supernatural creatures powerfull forever by cursing the daughter, the father and her sibling and make them to do the ritual." serena said to me.

"Okay let me guess this one just to suprise you. Once in a thousand years the legend will be repeated and if the legend is not fullfit, the supernatural creatures will stop to excist." Serena was suprise, while Summer was impressed.

"You already explained about the supernatural dead thing. So what are we gonna do about it?" Serena said.

"Serena can you please go to the living room for a few minutes. I need to talk to Bobby." Summer said to Serena. Serena understood inmediatly what she was talking about and left the room.

the silent in the room was killing me.

"Bobby I want to say...sorry for the way I acted to you in the woods."

"It's okay Summer don't worry about it."

We both stood by the the table looking at each other in the silent. The only thing we heard we're the laughing or I think screaming next door.

I noticed that Summer changed. Her hair was darker and her blue eyes were also darker. i walked to her and we're now only inches apart.

Then I did the best thing I've done then joining the pack. I kissed Summer passiontly and she didn't stop me. It was like electricity was flowing around us. For some reason we stopped and looked around us. I saw silver dust with many compasses, necklaces, maps and memories. Summer looked deeply at the dust and saw the necklace with a eight ugly rusty keys on it, she grabbed it and hang it around her neck. I looked at Summer who laughed while she looked at my hands. There was a golden compass which transformed into the dust. Summer put the necklace in her hands again and it began to flow in the air. Suddenly the dust around us disappeared and the necklace fell.

Summer and I we're with the necklace and stepped a few steps backwards. I tried to kiss her again, but she pushed me back to my usual spot.

"Bobby!don't." She said when she realized that I kissed her.

"Why can't I kiss you?"

"Because it's was't supposed to happen. Heidi forbid me to..." she shut her mouth when she grabbed the necklace, but was surprise when she found a compass instead of the necklace.

"To do what?" I challenge her.

"To stay away from you. NOW HAPPY?!"

I couldn't believe it. Now it makes sense why Heidi wanted to be my girlfriend and why I had to REJECT Summer in the cafeteria. "I'm a complete IDIOT" I thought. Summer looked at me and then to the door. Serena, Jake, Bolt and Rolf ran into the kitchen. Bolt had I think HEIDI"S DIARY or it was something else.

"Why did you get that diary?" Bolt screamed

"The love birds have to read it."

"Who's diaries is it?" I asked with curiousity and irritation in my voice.

Serena looked nervous just like the the three boys.

"It's Eva's and Julian's Diary."

"Who are Julian and Eva?" Summer asked.

"Eva and Julian are the children of King George and Queen Sadie Farley. A.K.A" Bolt said.

"One of The Three Red walkers in the legend." Serena said

"Our previous lives!" Summer said to Jake

Summer and I looked at each other with Happiness when the compass began to glow. When it came in touch with the diary the two diaries became one big book.

"Guys...I think we can now solve the legend faster." Jake said happy

I have a feeling that the Farleys aren't the only ones envolved in this Legend. 

**I will make a new chapter soon when I get enough reviews. Tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**I will write soon**

**Thay23 **


	7. History Repeats part 2

**Hey**

**Sorry for not uploading this long. Because i didn't know how to finish this chapter. If you want me to continue just sent me a review. In this chapter you will know more about the roll from The Diaries and Serena and Bobby talking about Heidi and Summer.**

**Have fun with reading! I own nothing only the plot.**

**Legend of Transylvania **

**Chapter 7: History Repeats part 2**

**No one's POV**

Jake, Bolt and Bobby we're dancing histerical when Rolf played the music in the home of the Farleys. Heidi and Serena we're gossiping about cute boys and the legend. Summer watched how her friends and her brother have the time of their lifes. She decided to go upstairs and sleep a little, because of the headace. She layed down on her bed and covered herself with the warm blankets. Summer grabbed her iPod and headphones on and scrolled through some song. Afteer choosing the song Born to Die from Lana Del Rey, she slow felt asleep. Dreaming about the time before she met James.

Serena was in the attic reading Marked by P. & Kristin Cast. The first book in the House of Night series. When she found the book in one of Summer's bookshelves, for some reason...she wanted to read it. She had been thinking lately about the current events that had happend and felt pretty sorry for Jake and Summer. They lost their mother in a car accident, but discovered that she faked her death. And the people they trusted we're planning to kill them. Serena closed te book and looked at the Diaries who we're in front of her. She didn't heard someone come upstairs so when Bobby put his hand on her shoulder, Serena stood up and grabbed his hand. She turned it to the other side and flashed her fangs at him.

"Calm dow Seren. It's Bobby okay...It's Bobby." He said scared. He looked at Serena and saw her fangs we're gone.

She sat on the ground again and he decided to sit next to her. He grabbed the diaries and tried to open them.

"I've tried and it doesn't work, because we need the compass and Jake..." Serena was cut of when she heard a click comming rom the diaries.

"How did you open it?" She was suprised. She had to amit it to herself. Bobby gave Serena the diaries and sat down again. She looked up at himi and saw his brown eyes lighten up.

"Serena. Can I asked you something?" He said.

"Of course you can."

"I wanted to know if you knew about heidi's plan on making Summer's life miserable?"

"No! I knew Heidi was doing something bad...but not this. Why?" She said to him.

"Because I feel like a idiot right now. Cause I let Heidi play with me like a toy,"

Serena put her head on his shoulder and hugged him afterwards.

"You couldn't have known that Bobby. Heidi is always like that. She toys with people and with their feelings. If I have to be honest...Summer would be better off without you and Heidi." Bobby looked at Serena with a little sadness on his face.

"Why?" she said confused.

"Because Summer has a lot on her mind especially when it had to do with you and Heidi? She was crying sometimes because you we're in her dreams killing her with Heidi..."

"Whoah...Whoah...Whoah...What do you mean killing her in her dreams?" Bobby said schocked abouth what he heared. The diary glowed and out of it was a picture of the boy and his fiancé killing the girl. Gold and silver dust was flying everywhere in the attic. The sun shone inside the window and more pictures came and floathed around the room. When the dusk was gone seven pictures were in front of them. Each picture had a person on it. Bobby took a picture of the boy and was scared as hell. It was like looking in the mirror. He saw himself only in diffrent clothes. Serena did the same and put the pictures in the book she read.

"The diaries must have heard you Seren. Cause the pictures came with the story." he said

"I heard voices of a angry man, a crying girl, two people fighting and screaming." Serena said.

"I think the diaries are telling us what happened. We need to find out more about this." Bobby said thinking aloud.

He shut the diaries with the compass. Serena looked at him confused.

"Serena, I used the compass to opened the diaries."

"What compass?" He looked at his hand and saw that the compass dissapeared.

They both looked at ech other and heard their names being called by Summer. They went to Summer's room with the diaries and closed the attic door. But they didn't knew that Heidi was eavesdropping on them in from of the attic door.

**I hoped you liked it. I will try to update because of my schoolwork.**

**Thay23**


End file.
